


More Things In Heaven And Earth

by crocodilepatronus



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, M/M, Pheromones, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocodilepatronus/pseuds/crocodilepatronus
Summary: Clark may appear human but some parts of him are.... definitely alien. and Lex wouldn't have it any other way.





	More Things In Heaven And Earth

**Author's Note:**

> ( this is actually just an excerpt from a longer fic that I'm working on but the longer fic I've decided needs more revision but this part I was happy with so I'm posting it. I will at some point post the full version but enjoy this preview or stand alone until then <3)

It looked beautiful. One of the most beautiful things Lex had ever seen and a sight he never tired of. Clark’s genitals were just like a flower, the phallus in the center the stamin and the three tentacles around it the petals.

 

The tapered head of each tentacle was very thin, smaller even than a pencil tip, and very flexible. The tentacle the way it was, mostly at rest, was as thick as three fingers at the base but it could stretch, extremely elastic. Once aroused, it moved almost as if it was filled with jelly, changing its form easily.

 

Lex ran the tip of his finger across one of the tentacles and it immediately responded by wrapping itself three times around Lex’s wrist and squeezing down. “Eager, are we?” he asked dryly.

 

He let his fingers stroke the tentacle wrapped around his wrist, beginning to slide his palm up and down it. In response, it began to go slick, dewey droplets coating it of- releasing a pheromone. He pulled his hand away, the tentacle reluctantly releasing him, and sucked his own fingers, savoring the familiar taste. It was a different taste than a human’s. Almost herbal- sharp and slightly numbing against his tongue.

 

Lex looked at Clark’s face as he kneeled down, keeping eye contact as he traced the tip of his tongue along the head of the dark colored phallus before taking it into his mouth fully. He sucked him down, savoring the taste of him on the flat of his tongue, but when Clark began to shiver and moan he pulled out, lazily stroking him off with his hand instead while he used his mouth to lick and suck on the smaller tentacles. There was so much for his mouth to explore, the different textures and the feeling of something coiling and squirming along his tongue, it was unlike sex with any human.

 

“Lex… Lex!” Clark whimpered and Lex took pity on him, going back to sucking on his shaft. But the tentacles weren’t done with him yet.

 

One roped around his neck, twice, squeezing hard enough for it to hurt. The other was rubbing and caressing the back of his scalp, licking at the curve of his head.

 

As he struggled for air and gagged around the appendage down his throat, his eyes began to water, blurring the sight of Clark in front of him. He blinked and felt wetness on his lashes and a drop trickle out of the corner of his eye. He whimpered feebly, trying to pull his head back. Clark allowed him a little give and Lex inhaled deeply through his nose, before the tentacle brutally tugged him forward again, going even deeper than before until he could feel the tickle of its tip at the base of his throat. Drool dripped down his jaw, seeping out between his aching lips.

 

He groaned around it, curling his fingers against Clark’s thigh, choking and loving every second of it until he nearly saw white behind his eyes and finally was able to pull away, gasping for air and weakly pulling the clinging tentacles off his neck.

 

Lex stood up, licked his lips as he unbuckled his belt and dropped it to the floor.

Clark panted as he watched Lex undress, his eyes glazed over and his tentacles thrashing about in frustration, curling and rubbing against the hair on his own stomach and thighs for some type of friction.

 

“Please, Lex…” Clark gasped.

 

When Lex was fully nude he climbed on top of him, on his knees at first by Clark’s feet as he took a healthy dollop of the lube from the side table and began slicking himself with it, using two fingers.

 

Clark whined, rolling his hips up against the air. “Let me do it. Please, let me, Lex. You know I love to.”

 

“Shh, I will.” Lex said, patting his thigh soothingly and scooching forward until his hips were poised above Clark’s. “Okay. Now you can start.”

 

Clark sighed in relief and one of his tentacles curled upward then slowly breached Lex, first at its very most narrow tip, teasing inside slowly and gently. Lex was biting his lower lip in anticipation, already lowering his hips onto the appendage.

 

As he did so, one of Clark’s other tentacles wrapped around Lex’s cock, beginning to squeeze and tickle at it teasingly, smearing the pheromone liquid across the shaft.

The effect was almost immediate, Lex’s cock began to drip and his face flushed. Clark could control it to a certain extent, how much he excreted. And the effect was never mind altering, just a bit of purely physical encouragement.  

 

Clark’s tentacle was pumping into Lex at a fast pace now, plunging its full width into him. Lex’s body shivered everytime it entered him fully. It had taken some practice at control but now Clark could tickle Lex inside at just the right places, coiling and rubbing slickly until Lex’s hole was dilated and wet with the pheromone, until every part inside of him was a pleasure center.

 

Clark loved to see Lex undone with lust, riding him, head thrown back exposing the elegant curve of his neck.

 

“I’m ready for you…” Lex nodded weakly. He looked in a trance with pleasure, his jaw slack and his lips swollen and red. Clark slowly removed the tentacle from him. Lex winced at the new emptiness but quickly moved forward a few inches, spreading himself with his hands and lowering himself onto Clark’s phallus. It was considerably thicker than the tentacles, and was at full mast now, pulsing and dark blue at the tip.

 

A tentacle was wound around each of Lex’s thighs, holding them in place and guiding the movement of his hips. The third was wrapped around his cock, enveloping it, twitching and tightening its grip with each stroke up and down.

 

He was fucking Lex raw. His whole body seemed to bounce on each jerk of Clark’s hips as the blunt tip of his cock buried itself in him. There was sweat dripping down his chest, his skin glistening under the lights.

 

Clark began to slow his movements. He started rolling his hips up languidly into Lex, so every in and out motion dragged against him-making him savor it.

 

Lex gasped as the tentacles around his thighs released and slowly one began to tease around the edge of his hole, where Clark’s cock was still buried, and began to slither inside.

 

“F-f….” Lex stammered, scraping his fingernails down Clark’s chest and practically hyperventilating as it pushed its way inside, stretching him so wide he felt he’d tear.

 

“You like that?” Clark panted, gritting his teeth. “You’re so fucking tight… so full with me… I love you like this… “

 

The tenacle was not as thick as Clark’s shaft but it could wiggle around inside him, and Clark knew Lex’s body. The tip of it soon found Lex’s prostate and began stroking and curling against it, rubbing along it with the thin tip and massaging it like a finger would, but more slicked, more precise.

 

When the other tentacle began to nudge its way inside on the other side of his hole, Lex began groaning loudly, his eyes rolling back as he squirmed and tensed at the intrusion. He had one shaft pumping inside him at a steady rhythm and two tentacles on either side of it, squirming and fighting for space, massaging and teasing him on the inside.

 

He was so full he was burning, could think of nothing else. His brain felt flat lined and that was a rarity for Lex Luthor. Any thoughts he had were scrambled nonsense- need, fuck, Clark, good, please, please, fuck, full…. The garbled moans and helpless whimpering coming from his mouth were equally incoherent.

 

“Lex… LEX….. God, so tight…. Lex… need you…. undo the restraints” Clark managed to shout between nearly frantic gasps and bitten back groans. Lex barely heard him. His head was lolling back, his mouth open but making nothing but choked, desperate, sounds. In a flash Clark was sitting up, wrapping his arms around Lex and curling his upper body around him, kissing and biting hard at his neck and shoulders.

 

“I want you so bad” Clark’s voice was strained, ragged as he pressed wet kisses against Lex’s jaw “Can’t take it… ’ His mouth found Lex’s and took it ruthlessly, sucking at his tongue and sinking his teeth into his lips.

 

The tentacle Clark had wrapped around Lex’s cock began pumping faster, squeezing tighter. And the tentacles and cock in him started to thrust in shorter, quicker, bursts. Each shallow movement stretching and pulling at Lex’s rim. Then abruptly he pulled out almost all the way, leaving Lex’s hole gasping and twitching before being filled again in one long thrust that knocked the air out of his lungs. He reached his climax breathless and with his eyes rolled back, choking on Clark’s name.

 

He went limp in his lover’s arms, mouth hanging open and eyes fluttering closed. He was so weak he would’ve collapsed if Clark hadn’t been holding him up. But Clark was not done with him, still with three appendages deep inside of him, painfully holding him taut and open. Even the tentacle that wasn’t penetrating him was squeezing and rubbing against his newly oversensitive and spent cock.

 

Clark keened as he came, the sound muffled by the flesh of Lex’s neck that filled his mouth as he bit down lightly, but still hard enough that it would leave a mark Lex would complain about the next morning.

 

His body was shaking like a leaf as he held Lex loosely, still panting as if he needed air to live. The tentacles and phallus were going limp and he slowly withdrew them from Lex, careful not to harm him when he did. The organ drew back in on itself, tucking itself away into a neat bundle hanging between Clark’s thighs once more.

They lay next to each other, out of breath and too dazed and overfucked to speak for a while.

 


End file.
